Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.9
New Content Training Rooms Clan Supply Level 8 Black Goldville Rework Legendary Camouflage Balance Improvements Matchmaking has been adjusted for all vehicles except the Valentine II and Pz.Kpfw. B2 740 (f). Tier spread in matchmaking is now +1/-1. For more information click here. The profitability of some vehicles has been adjusted because of this change: M4A3E8 Fury +25% E 25 "#1" +12% Type 62 Dragon +11% Jagdtiger 8,8 and Jagdtiger 8,8 Snowstorm +20% KV-5 +18% T26E4 Super Pershing +25% IS-6 +10% Type 59 +17% Shinobi +5% Additionally, some vehicle characteristics have been adjusted because of this matchmaking change: Matilda IV Reload speed decreased from 7.95 seconds to 7.7 seconds. Armor penetration of the UBR-354MP shell changed from 102/92mm to 121/109mm. T14 Reload speed decreased from 8.75 to 7.9 seconds. Ram II 100 meter dispersion decreased from 0.43 to 0.36. Reload time decreased from 3.65 to 3.4 seconds. Excelsior Reload speed decreased from 8.7 seconds to 7.8 seconds. Matilda Black Prince Turret armor of the Matilda Black Prince changed to the Churchill III standard. 100 meter dispersion decreased from 0.41 to 0.36. Reload time decreased from 3.3 to 3.2 seconds. Dispersion ratio on turret traverse decreased from 0.08 to 0.06. VK 16.02 Leopard Reload time of the autoloader increased from 9.4 to 12 seconds. Dispersion ratio on turret traverse increased from 0.12 to 0.16 Aim time increased from 1.2 to 1.8 seconds. M4A2E4 Sherman 100 meter dispersion decreased from 0.46 to 0.43. Reload time decreased from 7.65 to 7.3 seconds. Pz.Kpfw. IV Hydrostat Reload time decreased from 8.65 to 8.04 seconds. Dicker Max Terrain resistance changed from 1.1-1.2-1.77 to 1-1.1-1.65. Maybach HL 120 TRM 112 engine power increased from 272 to 350 hp. Dispersion ratio on turret traverse decreased from 0.16 to 0.12 Reload time decreased from 2.3 to 2.1 seconds. Т-150 HP in top/stock form decreased from 970/1030 to 920/950. TOG II* Reload time decreased from 5.95 to 5.4 seconds. Dispersion ratio on turret traverse decreased from 0.2 to 0.16. M18 Hellcat M18 T67 suspension: Dispersion ratio on the move/upon hull traverse decreased from 0.25 to 0.2. M18 T69 suspension: Dispersion ratio on the move/upon hull traverse decreased from 0.23 to 0.18. M18 M1 turret: Dispersion ratio of the 3-inch AT Gun M7 gun on turret traverse decreased from 0.16 to 0.1. Dispersion ratio of the 76 mm AT Gun M1A1 gun on turret traverse decreased from 0.16 to 0.1. Dispersion ratio of the 76 mm AT Gun M1A2 gun on turret traverse decreased from 0.16 to 0.1. Dispersion ratio of the 90 mm AT Gun M3 gun on turret traverse decreased from 0.16 to 0.12. KV-3 HP in top/stock modifications decreased from 1300/1400 to 1220/1300. AT 15A HP increased from 850 to 1100. Reload time decreased from 4.6 to 4.2 seconds. E 25 #1 Terrain resistance decreased from 1.2-1.3-1.77 to 1-1.2-1.5. Dispersion ratio on the move/upon hull traverse decreased from 0.15 to 0.11. Panther I For 7.5cm Kw.K. L/100 gun: Reload time decreased from 5.2 to 4.4 seconds. Panther/M10 Reload time decreased from 4.7 to 4.4 seconds. Type 62 Dragon HP increased from 1040 to 1150. KV-4 HP in top/stock modifications decreased from 1600/1650 to 1470/1550. IS-6 122mm D-30 gun: 100 meter dispersion decreased from 0.46 to 0.43. Reload time decreased from 3.4 to 3.1 seconds. 8.8 cm Pak 43 Jagdtiger HP increased from 1250 to 1400. Traverse speed for the Jagdtiger 8.8 suspension increased from 24 to 29 deg/second. Jagdtiger 8.8 Snowstorm HP increased from 1250 to 1400. Traverse speed for the Jagdtiger 8.8 suspension increased from 24 to 29 deg/second. Type 59 100mm Type 59 gun: Reload time decreased from 10 to 9.8 seconds. KV-5 Traverse speed for the KV-5 suspension increased from 18 to 21 deg/second. 107mm ZiS-6M gun: 100 meter disperstion decreased from 0.43 to 0.4. E 75 E 75 suspension: Traverse speed increased from 17 to 19 deg/second. Stabilization on the move/upon hull traverse decreased from 0.24 to 0.22. E 75 verstärkte Kettensuspension: Traverse speed increased from 19 to 22 deg/second. Stabilization on the move/upon hull traverse decreased from 0.22 to 0.2. Centurion Mk. 7/1 105mm Royal Ordnance L7A1 gun: Reload time decreased from 10.55 to 9.8 seconds. Aiming time decreased from 2.3 to 2.1 seconds. Jagdtiger HP increased from 1650 to 1800. For the Jagdtiger suspension, soft terrain resistance in stock/top modifications decreased from 2 to 1.85. For the Jagdtiger verstärkteketten suspension, soft terrain resistance in stock/top modifications decreased from 1.9 to 1.75. Leopard Prototyp A Leopard Prototyp A1 suspension, terrain resistance decreased from 1.1-1.2-1.6 to 0.9-1.1-1.5. Leopard Prototyp A2 suspension, terrain resistance decreased from 1-1.1-1.5 to 0.8-1-1.4. 10.5 cm L7A1 gun on the Leopard Prototyp A2 turret: Reload time decreased from 10.5 to 9 seconds. Dispersion ratio on turret traverse decreased from 0.12 to 0.1. 10,5cm L7A1 gun on the Porsche Standardpanzer turret: Reload time decreased from 9.5 to 8.5 seconds. Dispersion ratio on turret traverse changed from 0.1 to 0.08. Maus Maus suspension: Top speed increased to 25 km/h. Traverse speed increased from 14 to 19 deg/second. Leopard 1 Leopard Prototyp A1 suspension, terrain resistance decreased from 0.8-0.9-1.2 to 0.6-0.7-1. 10.5cm Bordkanone L7A3 gun: Reload time decreased from 7.5 to 7 seconds. Dispersion ratio on turret traverse decreased from 0.06 to 0.05. Fixes and Improvements Spoiler Map Improvements Spoiler Oil plant area was extended and reworked: this part of the map is now the most suitable for heavy tank clashes. Capture point transferred from the highway to the oil plant. Center of the map reworked and rebalanced, new passages and cover points added. Sections and shoot through positions rebalanced for both teams. Approaches to the cave rebalanced for both teams. Spawn points rebalanced for both teams, more effective cover points for tank destroyers added. Mines Fixed issue with water texture overlapping other textures while in Sniper mode. Fort Despair Fixed issue with players driving outside of map boundaries. Bug Fixes Spoiler Fixed bug with the reticle rising up after Sniper mode has been disabled. Fixed bug displaying the login form with email address and password after the error "Failed to connect to the server..." occurs. Fixed bug with disabled scroll in some windows after switching from full screen to windowed mode and vice versa. Reworked texture of Angry Connor. Fixed bug that caused delays connecting to Game Center. Fixed issue with situation tooltip behavior after completing turotials. Fixed bug with double vehicle countour highlighting. Fixed bug with displaying long player names on the Garage slot purchase screen. Fixed bug with incorrect autoresupply of provisions, camouflage and ammunition. Pre-battle condition of provisions, camouflage and ammunition now considered before resupplying, i.e. if slots were empty before the battle, they will remain empty after the battle even when the resupply option is enabled. Fixed position of the "Other Messages" tab in Clan notifications. Fixed font size on Garage slot purchase screen. Fixed bug prohibiting players from logging in via Facebook. Fixed item positions on provisions purchase screen. Fixed crash when exiting game. Increased protection of the IS-3 Defender to 64%. Fixed vertical scrolling on modules screen. Fixed position of tooltip for nation selection in the Garage tutorial. Fixed the French flag in battle statistics. Fixed issue with inactive inverted consumables controls. Fixed issue with incorrect behavior after displaying "Error reading from file" error message. Fixed bug with notifications of unread messages displayed constantly on chat button. FIxed in-game notification and description text. Fixed a number of general game client errors and crashes. Category:Changelog (Blitz)